vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
サイバーサンダーサイダー (Cyber Thunder Cider)
and |singers = VY1 |producers = EZFG |links = }} Background The song is EZFG's first original VOCALOID work and one of his biggest hits. It's also the first VY1 original song to have reached the number 1 spot on the weekly VOCALOID ranking (#205). The song became one of VY1v3's demo songs and was featured in the Vocafarre 2011 concert covered by GUMI V3 and Akikoloid-chan. This techno song has no definite meaning; it mostly says the same things over and over (Cyber Thunder Cider). It can be interpreted that VY1 is talking to someone who is guilty on doing something wrong. This song may be related to EZFG's second work "Totemo Itai Itagaritai", with the same style and pronouns (you, me), although this is not confirmed. This song entered the Hall of Legend on May 17, 2013. This song is featured in an album of the same name, the album V Love 25～Aperios～, and the compilation album ''VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts-''. Succeeding versions }} Lyrics Japanese = |-|English= English lyrics by TOM used in a demo for Megpoid English cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider right there, I see it right there it'll be waiting for me once I get there free fall, or just sit there the flashbang'll teleport me somewhere give it to me, just gimme one more, another spark is all it takes to get there feel it going nowhere everything is unfair looking at life through these crosshairs something bout what I've been doing ain't enough and everything that I've been through an't adding up if I'm always gonna keep on hiding this, if I'm always going to keep on trying this if I could only be myself and just let go, if I could only be myself and just let go but the fact I can't get over it, and the fact I can't move forward with who's fault is it yours, probably maybe not, I guess it's my fault cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider cyber thunder cider no good, no this is not right break free, get swallowed by the spotlight let go, ignore the spotlight open up your eyes and just feel the frostbite shake it, til the lids off temperature is rising all you hear is the tick tock let the pressure build up, til the tank is filled up stop and watch business lift off usually this means maybe it wasn't meant for me to be this standing right in front of me but I can't see it if I realized all the mistakes I made, if I had known about all these games I played if I could only be myself and just let go, if I could only be myself and just let go but the fact I can't get over it, and the fact I can't move forward with who's fault is it yours, probably maybe not, I guess it's my fault cyber thunder cider trying to keep my feet in line can't speak my language feeling like it's over now with my head hanging everything that I've been dealt so underhanded and I'm trying to sort this out can't understand it if I'm not gonna believe in anything, if I'm not gonna believe in anyone just don't leave me here without you all by myself, just don't leave me here without you all by myself but the fact I can't get over it, and the fact I can't move forward with who's fault is now, is it yours, probably, maybe not, I don't know, I don't care, I take it back I guess it's my fault, yours too, everyone, as well, thats why cyber thunder cider Derivatives |producers = winder (PV, cover) 蒼 77 (mix) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm19464689 }} |utau = vivid VCV |producers = Amelia (tuning, mixing), nmasao1 (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm27469715; yt aa2CHlI09ZI; sc aoka45/nyui-cider }} |producers = ShikamaruP (tuning), nmasao1 (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm16487125; yt pLksh_soeHY }} |human = (vocals), Giga-P (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm22853068; yt K3G00S1vaw8 }} |dance = |arrangement = |producers = itikura (arrangement), eruri (illust) |categories = Remix |links = nn sm22792663; yt 8Ak_Xw9M9iM }} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts * Vocafarre 2011 Gallery Vocafare_Gumi_akikoroid_concert.png|Gumi and Akikoloid-chan performing Cyber Thunder Cider in Vocafarre External links Official Unofficial Category:Songs featuring VY1 Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Demonstration songs Category:Concert songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Akikoloid-chan Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Songs featuring CUL Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring Lily Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring Mew Category:Songs featuring VY2 Category:Songs featuring YUU Category:Songs featuring WIL Category:Songs featuring KYO Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring Ryuto Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Fukase Category:Japanese demonstration songs